


You're Perfect

by fuzzyslippers



Series: Soft Domestic Spideypool [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: (or university aged Peter for the non-american folks), College, College aged Peter, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, insecure!wade, small mentions of sex, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 11:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyslippers/pseuds/fuzzyslippers
Summary: Wade meets Peter at his college campus to go out for lunch, but seeing all the young and beautiful college students causes him to be just a little insecure.





	You're Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested of me forever ago, but here it finally is! Just some more Spideypool being soft boyfriends. I adore them. 
> 
> This is not beta-read, so let me know if you find mistakes.

**Wade:** _Here x_

Peter smiled as he tucked his phone back into his pocket. He quickly gathered his stuff off of the table he was using for studying and shoved it all into his backpack before standing up and swinging the backpack onto one shoulder. He tugged his earbuds out of his ears and crammed them into the pocket opposite of his phone while walking briskly to the main entrance of his campus’ union building. 

Outside, it was sunny but still a brisk fall day. Peter was dressed in a dark long sleeve shirt with light wash jeans. He skipped down the front steps and did a quick scan of the area. Peter spotted Wade standing under the shade of a tree. He couldn’t see Wade’s face, but Peter knew it was him. His boyfriend was a massive guy standing at 6’3” with broad shoulders, and plenty of bulging muscles. Plus, he was hunched over slightly, head turned down, wearing a dark hoodie with it tugged up over his head. 

Peter jogged over to him. When he reached Wade, he threw his hands around his neck and stood up on tip-toe to give his boyfriend a kiss. Wade’s arms wrapped around Peter’s waist and tugged him even closer. Peter’s lips barely brushed Wade’s face before he pulled back with a frown. 

“Wade, you’re wearing the deadpool mask,” Peter said, with just a little bit of a whine in his voice. “You said you wouldn’t.”

“Why hello, baby boy, how are you?” Wade asked, voice chipper.

“Wade,” Peter said, voice darker. 

“Come on baby, nobody wants to see this ugly mug.” Wade tucked one hand into Peter’s back pocket while the other rested on his lower back.

“I do.” Peter lowered himself off of his tip toes. He brought his hands from behind Wade’s neck to rest on the man’s chest. One of them idly played with Wade’s hoodie string. “Besides, people don’t normally wear masks to lunch at campus.”

“I saw a guy dressed in a full Gandalf costume on my way here, I hardly even stand out!” Wade grinned, which was just faintly visible under the mask.

Well, Peter couldn’t really argue with that. He had seen the Gandalf guy before, as well as other people in costumes when it wasn’t even close to Halloween. Once, he saw a guy dressed in a very convincing Spider-Man costume walking around and he just about had an existential crisis. “Fine,” Peter relented, “But I still want to kiss your beautiful lips.”

Wade’s hand left Peter’s back pocket to come and tug his mask off up to his nose. Yeah, that was a grin under there. Peter leaned back up onto his tip toes and planted his lips on Wade’s. Wade gave a muffled groan, and quickly deepened the kiss, running his tongue along Peter’s lips, and then Peter’s tongue when Peter opened his mouth. Wade’s hand travelled back down to Peter’s back, and gave his ass a light squeeze. Peter moaned at that, shuffling impossibly closer to Wade, and sucking on his tongue. 

They broke apart a minute later, both with light flushes painting their cheeks. Peter hummed softly, and rested his cheek against Wade’s chest. 

“I wouldn’t be against us just skipping to home and continuing that,” Wade said. He pressed his hips into Peter, and yeah, that was a beginning of a bulge. “I still haven’t seen your new dorm room yet, and I bet your roommate is out.”

“Mhmm.” Peter pulled away and offered a small smile. “Not today, there’s a good mexican restaurant just off campus that I want to show you!” 

With that, Peter turned and stepped to the side of Wade , linked his fingers with Wade’s gloved ones, and started walking off. Wade followed next to him, swinging their hands between them.

It was still early in the fall season for it be warm enough for plenty of students to be milling about outside. There were people making their way to wherever they had to be next, students sprawled out in the grass with their books in front of them, and a few people playing frisbee. Peter and Wade had to swerve to avoid a few groups of student. A few people gave them looks as they crossed paths, probably noticing Wade’s mask more than anything. 

Wade’s grasp loosened and Peter glanced over at him, tightening his own hold. Wade’s mask was unusually more expressive than it had any right to be, but it was still difficult to get a read on his facial expressions. It looked like Wade was frowning, and his hold on Peter’s hand continue to slacken until Peter was forced to let go.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Peter leaned in, bumping their hips together.

Wade turned toward him and Peter could see the huge grin plastered under the mask. “Nothing baby boy, just thinking about how many tacos I can shove down my throat.” His hand went back to Peter’s.

“Mmhmm,” Peter voiced, doubt clear in his tone but he decided to let it go, wrapping his fingers back around Wade’s. He tugged until they were walking a little bit faster. 

Peter only let go of Wade’s hand once they were inside the restaurant. The waiter sat them in a more secluded corner which Peter was grateful for. Still, they had a clear view of the windows across the restaurant with just a small turn of the head. The street outside was a busy one for the campus, and plenty of students were walking past it.

Even one they got their food, Wade kept glancing outside. Peter picked up a small piece of ground beef and threw it so that it hit Wade squarely on the cheek. Wade probably barely felt it beneath the mask but still he rubbed his cheek, and turned to pout at Peter. 

“What was that for?”  
“Your boyfriend’s right here,” Peter said. He swung his foot up to poke at Wade’s calves under the table. “You can fantasize about all the hot college students later, preferably with me starring.”

“I wasn’t -” Wade cut off. He shoved almost entire taco into his mouth.

Peter chuckled. 

Wade continued to eat, being uncharacteristically quiet as Peter babbled on about his classes and coursework. Wade jumped in at a few key points, agreeing that Peter’s professor was a jackass (though Peter had not used that word himself), and saying that Peter shouldn’t worry so much about all his work, he was already smart and didn’t need the straight A’s to prove it. Peter appreciated it all, but normally, Wade would’ve been even more talkative than Peter.

At one point, Peter was telling an anecdote story about how someone brought their puppy into class when Wade hunched in on himself. Peter stopped mid sentence, and Wade didn’t comment on that, just continued to stare down at his now empty plate.

“Why are with me, when you’re surrounded by all these beautiful people, Petey?” Wade asked.

Peter’s mouth fell open a little. Was that what all this was about. “Wade Winston Wilson,” Peter said, pointing a finger at his boyfriend. Wade looked up at the use of his full name. “You listen to me. You are my boyfriend. Not anyone else, you. Do you not trust my judgement in boyfriends?” Peter sat back and crossed his arms.

“I trust you just fine, Petey but-” Wade started.

“No but. You are perfect for me, and sure, there may be some beautiful college students, but none of them can give me what you can,” Peter said. 

Wade huffed, but then gave sly grin. “Hm, you may be right on that one.” His foot slid up Peter’s calf, all the way up to his inner thigh. 

“You bet I am,” Peter said, though he caught Wade’s foot before it could move any further up. He held it in his lap and moved his fingers underneath the hem of Wade’s jeans to lightly massage his ankle. “Now how about we pay, then go check out my dorm while my roommate’s still out, and I’ll show you exactly why I love you, and you’ll show me exactly why no one else will ever be good enough for me.”

“I like the sound of that.” Wade grinned. 

“Good.” Peter released Wade’s ankle. The waiter had already placed the check on the table and Peter grabbed the receipt to go pay up front. He caught Wade’s arm and gave a slight squeeze as the man stood up. Peter leaned in to whisper at Wade’s ear. “Besides, I don’t you understand exactly how attractive you are. You’re quite a hunk babe.”

Peter could feel Wade’s eye on him as he walked off. He smirked. Yeah, he wished Wade was less insecure, but it would be fun proving that insecurity wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! Am I just a little bit tempted to add another chapter with the hinted at smut? Yes, but I probably won't cause I have too many other things I want to write. 
> 
> I am actually planning a much longer college!au where Peter is a grad TA and Wade is an older student who came back for college. If you want to talk about that AU with me, or anything else marvel related hit me at my tumblr (transnerdparker.tumblr.com)


End file.
